


discarded all the naughty nights for niceness

by sickfromthetrebel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Deep Throating, Degradation, Degrading kink, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Edging, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Smut, Spanking, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, degrading, franks a hard dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickfromthetrebel/pseuds/sickfromthetrebel
Summary: Gerard wants to go out for a night on the town. Frank has other plans upon seeing how he's dressed
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	discarded all the naughty nights for niceness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first attempt at writing smut, so I wouldn't expect some Shakespearian type shit, but thanks for reading ;)

“You’re not going out dressed like that.” Frank’s voice echoed through the stairwell as Gerard reached for the door, dressed up and ready to go out for the night. He planned on meeting a few friends at a nearby bar and grabbing some drinks. He stopped in his path, red filling his cheeks at the sound of Frank’s stern voice coming from the couch in the living room. He looked down at his hands fiddling with the lace of his black skirt. He’d assumed Frank wouldn’t like how exposed he was, even with a long sleeved shirt on, but he wouldn’t admit he’d purposely hiked the skirt up as far as possible, purposely gotten ready inappropriately early, put on Frank’s favorite pair of lace underwear, red and black and torn off him so many times, and of course, worn the mascara that ran down his face with his tears just how Frank liked it. Instead of admitting how he loved to purposely tease him, Gerard gulped down any response. “Do you think I want anyone to get the wrong idea, sugar?” Frank put his hands on the armrest of the couch, sighing as he pushed himself up and flicked off the TV from the remote in his hand and walked towards Gerard. Gerard's face turned an even brighter shade of red as the fear began to rise in his throat, and before he could think, he was responding with a shaky voice.

“And what would that impression be, sir?” Gerard’s voice quivered in response. Without hesitation, the younger man's hand promptly met Gerard’s blushed face with a loud smack, messing up the makeup that had taken at least half an hour.

“You know not to talk back to me, sugar.” Frank cooed as Gerard’s eyes unconsciously began to fill with tears from the impact on his face, the mascara already beginning to run under his eyes from his lower lashes. “I can’t let you go out and have anyone think that you belong to them, now. We both know that’s not how this works.” Gerard nodded, looking into the shorter man’s dark eyes. Frank’s voice was soft, and would be almost comforting if he hadn’t just slapped Gerard right across the face moments before. Gerard’s lip quivered as Frank’s other hand came up to his reddened cheek, this time caressing the area that his hand had just made a sharp impact with. Gerard winced at the other man’s touch, expecting to be slapped again.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Frank’s hand immediately lifted from his face and came back down with a crack on the same spot. Gerard’s eyes watered upon impact and he hid his face in his hands this time. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Frank snarled, grabbing Gerard’s face and forcing him to make eye contact this time as Frank starred daggers at him. Gerard quickly realized he’d forgotten Frank’s title in his response. He looked at him with big doe eyes in remorse. 

“I’m sorry,” he gulped. Frank cocked his head, raising an eyebrow at him. “Sir.” Gerard finished. Frank smirked in satisfaction, loosening his hard grip on Gerard’s face.

“Good boy.” Frank cooed as Gerard sniffled. Gerard was suddenly aware of the presence of Frank’s other hand groping his ass through his skirt. “Now,” Frank said, moving his mouth closer to Gerard’s ear so he could whisper filth into his ear, just the way Gerard liked it. “Do you really think I’m just going to let you go? Clearly you need to be fucking reminded that you’re mine, honey.” Frank growled into Gerard’s ear. Gerard could’ve melted right then and there, lost in the trance that Frank could so quickly put him in, but the only sound the older man could muster was a high pitched whimper as Frank’s hand slid up the back of his skirt, nails digging into the bare flesh of his ass. Gerard whined and Frank grabbed him harder in response. Frank smiled all wide when he felt the fabric of the underwear Gerard had put on just for him. “God, you fucking whore.” Frank’s mouth collided with Gerard’s, lipstick smearing on Frank’s lips and getting on the shiny metal of his lip ring. Frank broke off the kiss, resulting in a whine from Gerard at the loss of his tongue being shoved down his throat. “Down.” Frank commanded, subtly pointing down at the ground and guiding his head at the same time. Gerard obeyed with absolutely no backtalk, his knees hitting the hardwood floor with a “clunk.” Frank caressed Gerard’s reddened face as he looked up from his position on the floor. Gerard pawed at the growingly obvious bulge in Frank’s pants, embarrassingly eager to get his dick in his mouth. Once again, Frank smacked Gerard across the face, gentler this time, but it still hurt from already being struck twice. Frank growled, “If you’re gonna be a fucking whore on purpose, you’re gonna have to beg for it, you hear me?” Gerard simply kneeled there for a few moments, his face growing redder from the impact and blush. Typically, Frank didn’t hesitate to get himself down Gerard’s throat as quickly as possible, making him gag and choke until he nearly fainted. “I said beg.” Frank commanded, slapping him again, hard. Gerard’s eyes filled with tears, the mascara running down his face in black streaks as his mouth fell open. 

“Please, sir.” He whined loudly. “Please let me suck your cock, please.” He groped Frank through his pants. Gerard was painfully hard now and he could tell Frank was too. “I’ll be so good, sir.” With that, Frank huffed and unzipped his jeans, and, to Gerard’s surprise, wasn’t wearing any underwear. Appears that two can play at that game. Frank grabbed the back of Gerard’s head, seizing a clump of black hair in his fist and shoved Gerard’s cheek into the inside of his thigh. Gerard’s face was right next to the shorter man's dick, and he whined loudly. “Please.” he begged, and Frank thrust Gerard’s face onto his leg. Gerard squealed in delight when Frank grabbed his dick, forcing it into his lipstick-clad mouth. Frank let out a low groan and Gerard retaliated, moaning with Frank in his mouth, the vibrations making Frank’s dick twitch between his lips. He sucked on the tip slowly, making circles with his tongue up the vein, teasing. But it wasn’t long before Frank became frustrated, desperately thrusting into Gerard’s throat, gurgling noises coming from the other man as tears began streaming down his face. 

“You like my cock down your throat, don’t you?” Frank groaned, shoving Gerard’s head down so that he could take all of him, and he did. Gerard choked and his mascara was running in black streams down his red face, but he didn’t object to Frank face-fucking him. The only noises he could make were muffled groans. Gerard’s dick ached from the lack of touch, he almost couldn’t take it anymore. He needed Frank to fuck him and it was frustrating him beyond belief. Gerard pulled himself off of Frank when his grip on his hair loosened slightly. He coughed and gagged, and looked up at Frank before he was shoved back down on him. “Did I say to stop?” Frank hissed, grabbing Gerard’s face with both hands now. Gerard’s nails scratched at the wood floor as his gag reflex started to kick in. No matter how trained his throat was, there was always a point where he feared he was going to throw up right on Frank’s dick. “Fucking take it,” Frank commanded. “Since you wanna go out and be a little whore, how about you show me what you’ve got, eh?” Gerard closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. All that came from him now were gurgling noises. Once satisfied, Frank pulled out, leaving Gerard panting and choking for air on the floor. “There you go,” Frank got down on his knees, kneeling next to Gerard curled on the floor, tears running down his face. “Good little whore.” 

“Please, sir.” Gerard scrambled to his knees in front of Frank, resting his hands on Franks legs, still with Jeans covering them. “Please fuck me, please.” Gerard’s voice was shaky, fearful. He didn’t know what Frank was going to do to him. Whatever it was though, he knew he’d like it. Frank’s hand grabbed for Gerard’s throat, and gripped tightly as Gerard let out a soft gasp at the touch. His dick was fucking throbbing, and it hurt. Every nerve in his body was afire. He was giving Frank total bedroom eyes and he knew that Frank wasn’t going to resist, especially with how hard he was. 

“God, you’re a whore.” Frank sighed, letting go of Gerard’s neck and grabbing a condom from his back pocket. A grin spread across Gerard’s entire face and his eyes lit up, only proving Frank’s statement. “Stay right fucking here.” Frank commanded with a snap, bouncing up the stairs towards their shared room. Gerard hiked up his skirt higher, so that his underwear were practically showing through the back, his ass exposed. He removed his shirt, throwing it towards the living room where it fell in a pathetic heap on the floor. He heard Frank’s footsteps at the top of the stairwell and his voice instructing him to close his eyes. He obeyed, and moments later felt cold metal on his wrists, what he could only assume were handcuffs. Frank cuffed Gerard’s hands together in front of him. Frank must’ve seen Gerard’s nearly exposed ass, because he stood up, walking around him and kicking him to the floor. Gerard fell arms-first onto the floor in a heap.

“Ow…” he groaned, opening his eyes and attempting to push himself back up with no avail, only to feel the roughness of Frank’s boot and his cheek collided with the cold wood. He whined loudly in discomfort. Frank’s shoe left Gerard’s back, and he felt a rough slap across his bare ass. 

“You look so pretty all exposed for me, sugar” the younger man cooed, slapping his ass again, hard. Gerard cried out and Frank’s hand came back down on his ass again. He slapped him a good five times before grabbing his hair harshly.

“Ow! Fuck!” Gerard yelled as his head was thrusted back into the air, the rest of his body still on the ground and his arms uncomfortably positioned under his chest. 

“Don’t you fucking use that language with me.” Frank yelled and shoved Gerard’s face onto the floor, kneeing him hard in the back at the same time. Gerard could feel a bruise forming on his cheek from the slapping and being shoved into the ground. “You’re gonna shut the fuck up or you’re gonna get hurt.” The threat made Gerard’s dick ache more than he thought possible. He gulped quickly.

“Yes, sir.” He answered. 

“Good boy.” Frank responded, unzipping his jeans the rest of the way. Gerard’s face burned bright red at the pet name, and Frank flipped the older man over, grabbing his wrists and pulling him up to a seated position on the floor. Gerard gazed into his eyes hungrilly. He fucking loved Frank’s face when he knew he was hurting him because he knew how he fucking loved it. He’d bite his lip and furrow his brow when he was focused. Focused on fucking him, that is. “Up.” Frank instructed, pulling them both off the floor as he kicked his pants off, leaving them sprawled in the stairwell less than five feet from Gerard’s shirt that he’d done the same to. Frank grabbed the lube that he must’ve set down beside them when Gerard’s eyes were still shut. “Couch. Now.” Frank commanded, pointing at the sofa in the living room across from them. Gerard simply nodded, walked over to the couch and sat down with his legs spread as wide as fucking possible, Frank starin hungrily at his hard cock poking through his laced underwear. Fuck, Frank loved that pair, and Gerard knew it. Gerard’s wrists were beginning to ache from the restraint. The whole no-boxers ordeal that Frank had pulled came to be convenient in such a situation. 

Frank straddled Gerard on the couch, earning filthy whimpers and pleads from the black-haired man. The makeup staining his pale face turned Frank on more than he’d like to admit, but jerking him off worked as a confession as well. Frank had a hand wrapped around Gerard’s dick and the other even tighter around his throat, feeling Gerard’s swallows and gasps on his palm as he stroked him hard and fast, Gerard thrusting his hips into Frank’s fist, groaning and whining loudly. “Fuck,” Gerard muttered as best as he could with Frank’s hand wrapped tightly around his throat. “Fuck me already, damnit.” Frank took his hand off Gerard’s dick to slap him across the face again.

“What did I tell you about language, you fucking bitch?” Frank hissed, spit hitting the other man’s face. Gerard sniffled, gulping down any response in fear of being struck again. Frank grabbed the waistband of Gerard’s skirt, tugging it off aggressively down his legs. He grabbed the lube that rested on the coffee table, squirting a good amount into his palm and onto his hard dick. Gerard was laying there in nothing but panties, his face and ass flushed bright red. Frank grabbed Gerard by the shoulders, throwing him down onto his back. Gerard’s legs went up with no hesitation as if instinctual. Frank climbed back onto the couch, grabbing Gerard’s thighs and swinging his legs up over his own shoulders. Frank pulled off Gerard’s panties, sliding them over his knees and down his legs. Frank’s face was painfully close to Gerard’s dick, and he let out a long whine as Frank reached up and stuck a lubed finger into him slowly. Frank’s free hand clawed at his hip, digging his nails into the tender flesh. Gerard let out a gasp from the pain on his flesh and the feeling of Frank sliding another finger into him. 

“You’re so fucking tight, sugar.” Frank kissed the inside of Gerard’s thigh, leaving trails along the pale skin. He bit down lightly into his flesh, being rewarded with a quiet moan from him. Gerard’s legs shuttered and twitched around Frank’s face, and Frank removed his hand from Gerard’s hip and shoved his thighs back apart. Gerard whined in retaliation. Frank pulled out of him, using his other hand to apply more lube to his dick. He didn’t even bother with a condom, he simply hooked his knees at Gerard’s sides and slid into him. Gerard moaned filth and his eyes rolled back at the feeling of Frank inside of him finally. Frank grabbed the other man’s cuffed wrists and put them behind his back. “You like that, huh?” Frank growled, removing one of his hands to wrap it around Gerard’s neck, pressing the sides of his throat as Gerard moaned louder. “Open your mouth.” Gerard did just as instructed and Frank spit into his mouth. Gerard smiled and Frank’s hand gripped tighter around his neck. Gerard’s head threw back and he basked in the feeling of the slight lightheadedness from the cut-off blood flow. Frank began thrusting into him, hard and rough and Gerard couldn’t stop the noises coming from him. He was totally helpless, all at Frank’s disposal. Whorish obscenities poured from his mouth as Frank hit the spot that made him fucking lose it over and over. “Fucking whore.” Frank groaned, his face contouring with pleasure. “My pretty fucking whore.” Frank’s mouth made trails up Gerard’s neck, under his jaw, behind his ear and Gerard cried out in pleasure as Frank pounded him rough and fast. His legs flew up to hook around Frank’s hips. 

“Sir-” He stammered over and over as if it was the only word he knew. This sent Frank into a desperate frenzy, and he released his hand from Gerard’s wrists and wrapped it around his dick instead. Gerard kept his hands above his head as Frank jerked him off fast. He was so fucking close and Frank tightening his hand around his throat ever so slightly was all he needed to be sent completely over the edge, but Frank let go of his dick just as he could feel himself coming, and slowed down his pace drastically. Gerard whined and cried loudly at the sudden loss of touch. “Wh-” he stammered.

“Shut up.” Frank hissed, slapping his again. Gerard’s face grew redder in frustration. “You know when I told you to beg for it?” Frank raised his voice, grabbing Gerard’s tear-ridden face and turning it towards him. 

“Y- yes?” A look of pure confusion struck Gerard’s face, then realization. Frank was going to make him beg to come. “Oh. Frank, no, please, sir.” Gerard whined, and Frank only laughed at him. Frank started fucking him again, painfuly slow. “Please! Please!” Gerard wailed, but Frank hardly sped up. Gerard’s entire body was shaking in anticipation, low growls and pleads coming from him as Frank laughed at his pitiful pleading. 

“Don’t put up a fight, sugar, It’ll only make it worse.” Frank shook his head. “Now beg. Tell me how fucking badly you want to come.” Gerard did just that, screaming for it.

“Sir, please. Please let me come, please. I’ll be so good for you, I promise! I won’t be a whore again! I belong to you and only you and I’ll make sure everyone knows!” Satisfied, Frank sped up his pace, pounding into Gerard and jerking him off fast at the same time. Gerard’s head flew back onto the armrest of the couch, his legs twitching on Frank’s hips as he moaned Frank’s name. All it took for him to finally come was Frank’s hand coming back onto his neck, and Gerard cried out and shook, cum shooting onto his flushed stomach . Frank fucked him harder, animalistic as Gerard became impossibly tight and screamed obscenities into his ear. His entire body was on edge, every hair on end and sweat running down his chest as Frank continued to fuck him through his orgasm. He swung his cuffed hands over Frank's shoulders, grabbing and pulling at Frank’s hair roughly, and Frank moaned loudly as he came inside him, panting and swearing and throwing his head back into Gerard’s hands. Frank’s face fell down into Gerard’s heaving chest, and they simply laid there for a few moments, the smell of sex haning heavy in the air. 

Frank pulled out of him gently. He reached for Gerard’s wrists and undid the cuffs, revealing angry red marks on his wrists. Gerard spun his wrists in circles, attempting to bring back the circulation. Frank gently pet the angry redness on Gerard’s cheek, planting a soft kiss onto the bruising skin. “Good boy.” Frank uttered, and Gerard whined quietly, blushing hard. They cleaned up, Frank sweetly kissing the marks on Gerard’s body, and clothes were put back on, with a change of underwear of course. Frank didn't say anything more about Gerard's outfit, but helped him fix his makeup and hair. Frank placed a gentle kiss onto Gerard’s cheek, flattening his hair out. “Have a good time, sugar,” He said, ushering him out the door. “You look great tonight.”


End file.
